ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 4
*We're brought to the scene of the magnificent airship slowly but surely burning down to crash on the ground. The camera then zooms out to show Ryu standing upon a nearby power line. Using his metal wrist bands, he slides along the electrified power source as if he was skating upon a sheet of ice. You're now in the Outskirts of Tairon.* Start off by saving your game at the nearby save statue. Jump to the street below, and start to run down the alleyway. Around the corner are 3 Vigoorian Guards, and make their existence quick and painless. Keep going down the pathway, and a Kunai note will fly by. Read it, and it'll tell you to go visit Han's Bar. Apparently, they have information on where you can find this Lord Doku. Keep going forward, and you'll reach the Twin Serpents Plaza. Look to the left for a small doorway behind an enclosed fence. Go inside, and open the chest to receive a Great Spirit Elixir. Now, go down the left hallway, and kill the 3 Vigoorian Guards. Yet again, nothing we haven't seen before. Open the doorway, and you'll now be in front of the Military Gate. Go along the left wall, and check the ninja's body for a Technique Scroll: Guillotine Throw. It's a fairly useful move that can be operated by jumping at an enemy, and pressing Y (while above their head). Run up to the gate, and check the other ninja body for some much needed arrows. Go right towards the door with the yellow dot on it. Suddenly, three Vigoorian soldiers will drop down. One of them has a nade launcher, so avoid the nades, and take out the usual grunts. Now's a great time to use some ultimate techniques considering you have vast space to navigate with. Once they're dead, head up to the yellow door, and press X to open it. Three soldiers are on the other side, and again, make their lives worthless. By now, you should see a "Skull" door to your right, along with a shiny treasure chest, and golden scarab on the ground. You cannot reach this area yet until later on in the game. Run straight down the street, but don't go left. Keep going straight, and turn right around the corner. Go to the end of the street to find a Top portion of the Stone Tablet. Again, this is a puzzle you will accumulate throughout the game, so no need to worry about it now. Run back to the T-way from before, and three Vigoorian guards will be there. Kill them all, and go down the steps you passed before. - The 3 Vigoorian Guards you just fought are actually part of an infinite respawn pool. You can check out the Secrets section on how the process exactly works. Once you run down the steps, a Kunai note should hit the ledge. Read it, and it says that anything blue can solve your problems. Pull out your bow, and snipe off the guard on the platform to your right, and straight ahead. Once they're dead, look where the Kunai note landed. There's a small blue ledge there. Run off the ledge, and Ryu will flip (but hang) onto the railing. Shimmy to your right, and jump up. Open the chest to receive a Life of the Gods. Shimmy back to where you were, and look to your right along the building wall. Look slightly up, and there should be a highly-placed blue railing. Walk down the steps a bit, then turn right, and wall run. Ryu will grab a hold of the ledge. Shimmy to your left, then jump onto the guidance wire, and cross the opening. Open the next chest for a Thousand Lives of the Gods. Quickly pull out your bow, and snipe the 2 guards that pop out (from the stairwell you were on before). Now, jump down to the street level. There should be a door on your left marked with a "Lily" symbol. Remember this location. Run down to the end of the streetway, and open the door to enter the Clock Tower Plaza. ____________________ \ Clock Tower Plaza } = The entire region looks sort of like this: ________ _________ / / / Green | ] Red \ /Nunchakus/ / Door | ]Door \/ / ___________ / | ]_____ \ Multi-Color /Muramasa's | \ \| Door |___/ Shop | \ | \ / \ ____DOOR________________________/ | / | | | | | | | START | Start off by taking the left pathway, then making a right at the Y. Check the ninja's body for the Nunchakus. This is the first alternate primary weapon you can find in the game. Unfortunately, the nunchakus don't yield a lot of damage, nor do they have an ultimate technique. The excellent trait about them is that they can yield high-hitting combos. Now, go right towards the green door, and a quick cutscene will pop up. One of the doorways from before will lock. You'll have to take care of 4 Vigoorian Guards, including two captains (with grenade launchers). Once they're dead, prison bars will slide up from the DOOR (listed on the map above). Run to this doorway (it's a yellow arched doorway), and run up the stairs. Fight off the three guards in the stairwell (block the pistols shots, and run along the wall). Then continue to the very top. Walk past the Clock Tower, and you'll have to face 3 Black Ninjas. These are one of your most formidable common enemies throughout the game. They're equipped with explosive shurikens, and have fast attacks. Always BLOCK against them. You can get more in-depth strategies under the Enemies section. Once you've killed them, check the chest near the edge of the wall for a Spirit of the Devils. Use this item; it'll upgrade your Ninpo by one level. Run back down to the Green Door, and hit the lever to the right of it. This will unlock it. Now, open the green door, and proceed inside. Again, you'll have to face 3 Black Ninjas that drop down from above. Use the same tactics from before, and use Ninpo Magic if the situation is desperate. Avoid powerful attacks though, as you'll be exposed too long. You'll also receive a Kunai note saying that these ninjas are part of the Black Spider Clan, one that opposes the Hayabusa Clan. Make sure they do not leave the city alive. Look to your left for a water fountain. Walk up to it, and press X to receive Golden Scarab #1. Keep going straight, but this time, go left along the partial stairwell. It should elevate you slightly, and guide you along a large fence blocking in a city square. Look to your left for a small alley. Run in there, then wall jump 4x to reach an area above. Jump across the small pit, and run sideways along the blue-colored portion of the wall. Check the ninja's body for Suke's Diary. *The Diary is apparently of a ninja from the Black Spider Clan. He suffered a mortal wound, and is about to die, but during his life, he met a "very" beautiful woman in Tairon. Sounds like a cheesy sex novel.* Anyhow, it's just to provide some background information about a character you're going to meet. Grab Golden Scarab #2 on the ground, then jump across the small pit. Open the chest to receive a Great Devil Elixir. Hit the lever to unlock the multi-colored door below. Before jumping down below, head back to the Green Door area from before. Rather than going left (to where that alley was), head down the right street. Go all the way to the end, then go in the nearby alley. Perform a running side jump two times to reach the balcony ledge above. Drop down, and you'll be forced to deal with four black Ninjas. Be careful though as the fighting arena is small, and has four pillars (you can use them for shelter). Once you've finished off the ninjas, open the chest in the far corner for 5,000 essence. Now, head back to the multi-colored door. Open it up (thanks to the switch above unlocking it). Ryu will now be on Pleasure Street. Move straight ahead to Han's Bar. *A brief cutscene will show a bouncer telling Ryu that he cannot enter the party without a ticket. He must have a ticket to enter.* Go to the right of Han's Bar, and look along the building's wall. You should see a bulletin board there. Press X to read it. *Apparently, Muramasa has a contest out. Whoever purchases items from his store can receive a ticket to Han's Bar. The contest ends today.* - Before leaving though, a Kunai note should land against the wall (near the corner of Han's Bar). Read the note, and it says that Ayane left a "legendary" weapon in Tairon. Only a Ninja can reach the place of its hidden location. Look to your right, and there should be a zig-zagged alley as shown below. \Scarab\ To reach the area, look along the alley \ #3 | walls for BLUE zig-zag lines. You should >>/ |<-- Secret Weapon see the blue panels where the arrows are >>/ / pointing to in my guide. Take Ryu, and run \ \<< SIDEWAYS along these blue panels, but jump \ \<< at the end of each so Ryu ricochets from >>/ / one wall to the next. On the third and >>/ / final panel, jump, and then press X while in mid-air. This will give you a temporary boost in height, which should be just enough to reach the secret weapon. - The secret weapon is inside a small metal chute. Press X to yank it out of there. You have receive the Windmill Shuriken. It's basically a shuriken that does tons of more damage, and can decapitate enemies. Also, check the power statue to the right of the weapon to refill all of your energy. Jump down to the alley, and run to the end of the alley to receive Golden Scarab #3. Once you've done this, run back to Muramasa's Shop in the Clock Tower Plaza. His store is located on one of the street corners. Enter inside, and buy ANYTHING from him. Heck, it can be a simple arrow, or a new technique scroll. Right before you leave, he'll hand you Han's Ticket as part of the promotion offer you read before. You MUST read the ad on the bulletin board, otherwise, he will not give you the ticket. Run back to Han's Bar, and an FMV cutscene will open up. *Suddenly, before we can enter, all of the party guests inside will sprint out of the building. A large dinosaur creature will leap out as well, causing pure havoc/terror. Suddenly, a very "gifted" woman leaps out, and bashes the creature with her gigantic warhammer. She introduces herself as Rachel, the Fiend Hunter. They both go to the rooftop, where Ryu explains that he's currently searching for Doku, Lord of the Greater Fiends. Rachel tries to explain that she would have killed him before if it was possible, but apparently it wasn't. She knows nothing of his whereabouts. Rachel then flings away using a grappling hook. A new character named Gamov appears out of thin air, and let's Ryu know that he's been watching his every move. Before Ryu can get any definite answers, Gamov leaps off a building edge, and vanishes into thin air.* [ NO BOSS - Wahoo! ] Category:Guide